


One Soldier, One Life (Attack on Titan 2 OC Insert)

by MakiMatsurra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack On Titan 2, Based off of the video game, F/M, I changed the ending a bit, I loved this game, OC X Levi - Freeform, OC insert, Season 1 and 2 Spoilers, The ending made me cry though, attack on titan - Freeform, it was so fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiMatsurra/pseuds/MakiMatsurra
Summary: Can one soldier make a change? Can they help humanity survive? Lexi Matsurra is determined to fix what the titans have destroyed, even if it costs her own life.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/OC, eren/mikasa
Kudos: 4





	1. An impactful introduction

Someone was glancing through a spyglass on an afternoon day, viewing the youngsters play in the town and the townsfolk going on their business. It seemed like an ordinary day. 

"Hey, gimme a hand." 

The individual looked next to them and saw a male soldier, holding his hand out. The person gave them their spyglass and starts writing in their leather diary, jotting a log as the man glanced around too. "We've should've reached our target by now, but it's awfully quiet." 

After a moment of writing, the mystery soldier looked beside them, hearing the male say; "Alright. Let's get a little closer." 

They set aside their things and begin flying down the road utilizing their ODM gear. They smoothly arrived without any inconvenience. The male soldier looked behind him at the individual. "Don't slack off on checking the equipment." 

They looked next to them to see their appearance in the window. Turns out it was a young 5'4" lady. She had dark chocolate brown eyes, black colored hair that was in a ponytail. She was thin in the arms, her chest region was little, however, she had a small thickness in her legs. She dawned on her green cloak and her military uniform. She inspected her rigging, turning away from the window to take a gander at the ODM, she thumped on it with her clench hand. Fulfilled, she glanced back at her appearance and balanced her cloak, putting the hood up. She nodded at the man, who nodded back, they took off down the road again, yet this time, by running, more soldiers joining them. 

When they rounded the corner, an enormous blast of light and rubble happened, thumping the youngster back due to the impact. She gazed upward in wonder at the female titan, yet her stunned look transformed into a glare as she unsheathed her two blades. The titan took no mind to her and ventured over her. The ground shook, making the female soldier fall on her stomach, gradually passing out until she heard a voice.

_"Hey! Are you alright?"_

She looked up to see Jean Kirschtein and Armin Arlelt. They stooped down to her, looking at her. The blonde-haired male glanced over to the side with a little glare. "Our first mission failed... We have to go on to the next stage." He said, looking over to the female. 

"Your ODM gear's working, right? I'll distract the Female Titan!" Jean explained before taking off. The soldier stood back up, her eyes still on Armin. 

"This is our last good chance to capture that thing! Hurry!" He advised her. She nodded curtly and followed, taking off over the structures. Her eyes bolted on the titan. Following it as it ran down the road. It was captured by some spears, but it swiftly yanked them away and kicked the cannons, running back down the road. 

"Damn it, the Female Titan shook off her restraints!" Jean growled. 

"I'm not letting you get away!" Mikasa Ackermann, another female soldier, snarled fiercely. The fawn-haired soldier slid on the ground before dispatching herself in the air once more, on the female titan's heels. 

"She's getting close to the wall! We can't let her get away from us!" Jean warned. 

"The Female Titan will get near the Wall soon... We have to take her down now!" Mikasa included. With one quick strike from the female soldier, the titan fell on her knee, happy with herself, she arrived on the ground and took a gander at it. However, the fulfillment didn't keep going long, as the titan got back up, turned, and fled once more. The soldier snarled and followed, hovering over the housetops. She attempted to get another strike in, however, the titan solidified her skin, making her cutting edges break. The soldier arrived on the rooftop, segregating the now broken edges to supplant with new ones. 

Another bright light blazed behind the soldier, everybody turned and took a look at it in stun, The female titan simply solidified her glare and gazed straight ahead. Mikasa acknowledged what had occurred, and figured out how to mutter out; "Eren...?" 

Unexpectedly, a male titan with long brown colored hair ran towards the female with a boisterous roar and a quick punch to the face, making her fly back into some buildings. He roared again, making the ground shake and debris fly all over the place.

**_There's an interesting book here._ **

**_A scouting journal left by a soldier. It's passed through many hands-on its journey to where it is now._ **

**_What kind of a soldier the author was..._ **

**_Whether male or female even..._ **

**_Those details are lost. More victims of the turbulent past. But for the sake of argument, let's call her, "our girl."_ **

**_The journal weaves the tale of this nameless soldier and her life in battle._ **


	2. A Sad Beginning

_More than one hundred years ago, giants appeared in this world._

_With their overwhelming superior strength, these "Titans" immediately left the humans on the brink of extinction._

_Those few who survived managed to construct three mighty "Walls", strong enough to keep the Titans out: Maria, Rose, and Sina. Inside these Walls, the humans lived in safety._

_That day, humanity remembered._

Three small children, two young men one young lady, gazed at the enormous wall in stun, shocked still based on what are seeing, along with most of the townsfolk. 

_The fear of their rule..._

A huge, red muscly hand grasped the wall in an extremely tight grip, making the wall split under its tension. Everyone still stared in shock, not knowing what to do. 

_The humiliation of being trapped in a birdcage..._

Before long, an enormous head jumped out, a titan. This titan had no skin, simply red muscles, and penetrating blue eyes that stayed as a glare. It raised it's foot back, it's toes curling, and unexpectedly jolted it forward, tearing an opening in the wall. Rubble flew wherever as everybody shouted and began to flee. Yet, those three kids were still.

"It's made..." The blonde-haired boy whimpered as his eyes widened. "A hole in the wall?!" 

Somewhere else, a young lady is running for her life, her long dark hair streaming in the breeze as she ran. Her eyes wide as she gasped out of weariness. She halted to search for her parents, however, one man thumped her onto the floor and kept running. She arrived on the messy ground with a grunt. She looked back to see the opening for a brief instant, before looking straight ahead at her folks, who hurried up to her.

"Oh, I'm glad you're safe!" Her mother held her close to her chest as the girl let out a whimper. Her father looked her over. "Are you hurt?" 

She shook her head. "No." She whimpered some more. The father and mother nodded and grabbed her hands. "We have to get out of here, quickly." 

The three continued to run but quickly stopped to see a boulder heading towards them. Out of parental instinct, mother and father pushed the little girl out of the way, she landed on her back, but shot straight up to see a rock where her parents once stood, she started to hyperventilate, before screaming; "NOOOOO!"

A nearby soldier saw her and grabbed her shoulder, making her look at him with wet eyes. "Can you stand up?" 

She nodded. He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the town, running. "Run to the boat!" 

She looked back at a loud crash, seeing an armored titan, it glared at her with red eyes as fire flew out of his mouth. 

On the boat, the young lady took a gander at the wooden floor as tears moved down her face. She looked up to see individuals taking a look at her, feeling sorry for the poor girl, she immediately dismissed them, shutting her wet eyes.

_"I'll kill you!"_

She quickly opened her eyes to take a gander at a gathering of three children. One of them was glaring out at the water, his eyes loaded with scorn. "There won't be one Titan left in the world once I'm through with you!" 

She thought down at her hand, watching a tear land in her palm, she twisted her fingers into a suffocating grip. She snarled too, looking up, her eyes brimming with fire.

_After a hundred years of peace in their self-imposed confinement, the so-called Colossal Titan appeared and breached the defenses._

_Titans infiltrated the safe zone, and the humans were forced to abandon the territory within Wall Maria._

_They were forced to take refuge behind Wall Rose._

_Armin Arlet and Mikasa Ackermann were residents of the stricken Shiganshina District._

_Along with a certain young man by the name of Eren Jaeger._

_It was the year 847, two years after the Titans' attack, when the three friends joined the 104th Cadet Corps._

_**Our girl - our anonymous journal author - lost everything to the Titans. When she was shipped out in a rescue vessel, the words of one young boy she overheard gave her purpose.** _

**_She vowed to seek revenge on the Armored Titan and reclaim her hometown. So, to fulfill this promise she made to herself, she too decided to join the 104th._ **


End file.
